Forever Alone
by BoraX 007
Summary: Kau belum pernah pacaran sekalipun? Sungguh, di zaman modern seperti sekarang, itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Namun apa jadinya jika kau bermimpi disukai oleh dua pemuda tampan? memilih salah satu diantara mereka? atau memiliki semuanya? berhatilah-hatilah,/SasuSaku/NaruSaku/ Warning inside/chap2.end
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing: SakuraSasuke and NarutoSakura **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**Forever Alone**

**.**

**By: BoraX 007**

**Seblum anda membaca fic ini saya harap anda membaca ini terlebih dahulu:**

**Kemungkinan fic ini akan ber ending tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan rencananya, saya udah ingatin loh**

**Naruto disini benar-benar OOC, sesuai tuntutan peran dia akan menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar berbanding 360 derajat dengan sasuke**

**Sakura tidak akan bisa memilih antara keduanya.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fall in love.

Diumurmu yang ke 19 tahun dan kau belum pernah pacaran sekalipun. Sungguh, di zaman modern seperti sekarang, itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin itu karena wajahmu yang standar, atau peringaimu yang buruk? Seperti yang dialami Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang baru menginjak tahun pertamanya di Universitas Tokyo. Dia bukan tipikal gadis pemilih, bahkan ia siap menjalin hubungan dengan Rock Lee, pemudah dengan style aneh dari kelas sebelah itu ataukah pria misterius yang selalu membawa seranggah kemanapun, Aburame Shino dari jurusan Biologi. Tapi masalahnya, pemuda-pemuda itu tak pernah meliriknya bahkan sekalipun.

' Dasar lelaki jaman sekarang mereka hanya mentingkan dibalik celana, hanya menilai kecantikan saja. Emang yang dibalik celana bisa masak? Wajah bisa jadi ibu yang baik?.' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya ketika suara jeritan mahasiswi tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangya. Jeritan itu seakan mengguncang kampusnya, kepalanya mendadak pening .

Hup.

Sebuh tangan tan menangkap lengannya ketika Sakura hampir limbung.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa ?." Tanya orang itu melepaskan lengan Sakura yang kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa, Te-terimakasih." Jawab Sakura gugup, setelah melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya. Seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut kuning cerah. Bagi Sakura pria pirang pada umumnya secara tak langsung memiliki kesan berandalan , tapi berbeda dengan pemuda dihadapannya, kulitnya yang berwarna tan dengan iris berwarna biru langit membutanya tampak menawan dan oh jangan lupakan tiga garis dimasing-masing sisi wajahnya, ia tampak seperti kucing kecil yang meminta untuk dielus.

"Nona, nona , anda baik-baik saja?." Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sakura dengan raut khawatir.

"Ah, ah anu tidak apa-apa." Wajah Sakura memerah, betapa malunya dirinya ia tertangkap basah terpesona dengan wajah orang dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, masih ada jam kuliah." Kata pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya, setelah melemparkan cengiran kecil yang dibalas senyum gugup oleh Sakura pemuda itu berlalau pergi.

Sakura memegang dadanya erat. Ia bisa merasakannya, merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

O-oh tidak, jangan bilang ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda itu.

"KYAAAAAA… SASUKE-KUUUN…!"

"Ya tuhan kenapa dia begitu tampan?"

Jeritan dimana-mana.

Baru saja Sakura bermaksud mengikuti pemuda manis itu namun segerombolan gadis ganas menyeretnya mengejar seorang pria. Eh tungguh dulu seorang pria?

"Ah, tunggu, jangan seret aku, sialan!." Sakura berusaha meronta keluar dari gerombolan itu namun naas mereka semakin banyak saja.

Apasih yang mereka kejar? Artis kah? Atau pembagian sembako gratis? Pikir Sakura ngaco.

Setelah hampir satu jam terseret dengan gerombolan gadis itu akhirnya Sakura berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum ia benar-benar kehabisan napas.

Sakura melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sebuah jam tangan berwarna soft pink dengan tali kecil tampak begitu serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus, jam tangan itu adalah hadih ulang tahunnya kemarin dari kaa-sannya.

Pukul 09.00.

Sedikit menghembuskan napas berat, Sakura memutuskan untuk bolos di mata kuliah Gizi umum, dia sudah telat hampir 1 jam dan dengan sejuta keyakinan dosen mata kuliah itu tak akan membiarkannya masuk.

Sakura melirik kekiri dan kekanan, ia baru sadar ia tengah berada di halaman belakang kampusnya. Ia cukup suka dengan tempat ini, banyak jejeran pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran serta kursi-kursi panjang yang menghadap kolam dimana bunga teratai menghiasi pinggir kolam itu.

Seolah terhipnotis Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi yang ada. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura.

Rasanya seperti berada dibawa hujan bunga Sakura, oh jangan lupakan rumput-rumput yang sekarang yang ia pijaki, meraka tertutupi rontokan kelopak bunga yang berwarna pink lembut.

Sesaat tiba-tiba ia sangat berterimakasih kepada ibunya yang galak itu karena memberinya nama yang sama dengan bunga secantik ini.

Sakura.

Bunga yang mampu mengikat siapapun dalam pesonah indahnya.

Terlihat anggun dan lembut.

Seolah membawamu kedalam mimpi yang sangat indah.

Sakura, gadis jurusan kedokteran itu berharap dapat seindah dan seanggun bunga Sakura. Ia berharap mampu menjerat semua orang, membuat mereka jatuh cinta padanya. Ia sangat kesepian, terkadanga di saat-saat sendiri seperti ini ia ingin seseorang duduk disampingnya, berbagi cerita dengannya, ketika ia merasa jatuh ia ingin seseorang yang selalu ada untuk mendukungnya, memberinya bahu sebagai tempatnya bersandar. Sakura begitu iri dengan teman-temannya, ketika mereka ulang tahun mereka terlihat sangat bahagia karena mempunyai kekasih yang mampu mengerti diri mereka, memanjakan mereka dengan cara yang special. Dia juga ingin, sangat ingin mempunyai seseorang yang seperti itu. Terkadang ia berpikir apakah ia seburuk itu hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekatinya? Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Sakura terlonjat kaget ketika seseorang menegurnya dari samping.

"Boleh aku duduk?" sambung pemuda itu lagi, belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Silahkan, kurasa tempat ini milik umum." Sakura melirik orang itu dengan ekor matanya, sedikit tertegun. Pemuda itu benar-benar tampan, berbeda dengan pemuda pirang manis yang sebelumya ia temui, kali ini pemuda disampingnya benar-benar tampan dalam standar pria. Satu kata dalam otak kecil Sakura, pemuda disampingnya dalah TIPENYA.

"Jadi boleh kutanya lagi, kau kenapa? Terlihat banyak masalah."

"Ah ti-tidak apa-apa." Sakura benci, sangat-sangat benci dengan sifatnya yang tiba-tiba gugup jika bicara dengan lawan jenis apalagi jika mengetahui mereka memiliki wajah yang menawan, masih ingatkan ia juga sempat gugup dengan pemuda pirang tadi.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"IYA, TIDAK APA-APA !"

Pemuda itu terlonjat kaget dengan seruan kerasnya. Sakura menutup bibirnya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang idiot, padahal maksudnya cuma ingin menjawab dengan tegas. Sakura mengutuk dirinya, ia yakin pemuda itu akan ilfeel padanya.

Selanjutnya mereka terdiam, Sakura berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, tidak mungkinkan tiba-tiba ia curhat kepada pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia sedang galau karena belum perna merasakan yang namanya pacaran. Haha, itu terlalu tidak lucu.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Akhirnya pemuda itu angkat bicara setelah sepersekian setik mereka terdiam, namun bagi Sakura itu seperti bertahun-tahun.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sakura cepat, sedikit terlalu antusias. Lagi, Sakura lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya. Apakah sekarang ia terlihat seperti akan menerkam pemuda itu?

"Aku Uciha Sasuke, dari jurusan kedokteran." Kata pemuda itu di sertai segaris senyum.

Sakura terpaku. Tadi jantungnya, sekarang perutnya yang terasa seperti digelitiki sesuatu. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit aneh sekarang. Dari gejala-gejala yang ia rasakan, Sakura yakin belum pernah mempelajari jenis penyaki ini.

Senyum pemuda itu benar-benar melelehkan. Oh siapapun, tolong dia sekarang.

Kulitnya yang seputih susu. Perut sakura terasa mengembang. Hidung bengirnya. Terus mengembang. Mata oniksnya yang menatap Sakura tajam. Mengembang. Bibir tipisnya yang tampak seksi. Mengembang

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa?"

Dan, DOARRRR.

Ia merasa perutnya meledak, dan kupu-kupu yang berwarna-warni beterbangan dari sana. Tu-tunggu, perutnya mengeluarkan kupu-kupu? Dan perlahan pengelihatannya jadi mengabur, terakhir ia dengar adalah suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

TBC/

.

.

.

* * *

Haloha, thankyou udah baca... jika ada saran , kritik, pertanyaan dan segala uneg2 dalam bentuk apapun silahkan coret-coret dikotak review…. Saran dan kritik minna-san akan sangat membantu kelanjutan dari fic ini… sampai jumpa di next chap minna- #cifokatu2

anou sbelumnya saya minta maaf, saya memang seorang fujoshi tapi fic ini fic straight kok, gak ada maksud nyari masalah dll.. fic ini saya persembahkan untuk seorang TEMAN... jadi jika ada char yang mungkin kurang berkenan dihati para pembaca sekalian itu murni kesalahn saya, gomenasai~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing: SakuraSasuke and NarutoSakura **

**Rate: T **

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

**{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

**.**

**Forever Alone**

**.**

**By: BoraX 007**

**Seblum anda membaca fic ini saya harap anda membaca ini terlebih dahulu:**

**Kemungkinan fic ini akan ber ending tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan rencananya, saya udah ingatin loh**

**Naruto disini benar-benar OOC, sesuai tuntutan peran dia akan menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar berbanding 360 derajat dengan sasuke**

**Sakura tidak akan bisa memiliki keduanya.**

.

.

.

Sakura menemukan dirinya tengah tertidur di halaman belakang kampusnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa tertidur ditempat ini.

'Sasuke, Uciha Sasuke' Sakura ingat ia sedang berbincang dengan pemuda itu tadi pagi. Kemana pemuda itu pergi sekarang.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat ia duduki sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya menyuruhnya untuk mencari pemuda itu, dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kampus, kali saja ia bisa berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Lagi pula ia merasa pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya terasa seperti takdir.

Mereka tiba-tiba saja di pertemukan dibawa guyuran bunga Sakura.

Setelah hampir sejam mengelilingi kampus, sakura akhirnya melihat seluet Sasuke di salah satu kursi di depan Cafétaria milik kampusnya. Pemuda itu tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Eh berambut pirang, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang menolongnya tadi pagi.

Bagaimana ini haruskah ia kesana, tapi rasa-rasanya ia kurang pede, tapi ini bagaikan kesempatan terakhir baginya. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak sendiri disana, ada juga sipirang manis, siapa tahu ia bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda itu juga. Dari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di halaman belakang kampusnya, pemuda itu menurutnya tipikal pria yang hangat. Bagaimana ia menghampiri Sakura, menanyakan namanya, mengajaknya berbincang, yah walaupun tak seberapa karena ia keburu pingsan. Pingsan eh?

Dengan langkah tegap, dan rasa malu yang ia tahan Sakura berjalan mendekati meja di mana ketiga orang tersebut sedang duduk.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Ucap Sakura setelah sekitar satu meter dari orang-orang itu.

Si gadis berambut merah yang ternyata memakai kacamata menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu seraya menunjuk sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura tersenyum manis ketika pemuda itu menatapnya, namun kerutan samar dikening hitamnya serasa seolah pertanda buruk bagi Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda itu acuh.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menghilang saja dari tempat ini sekarang, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Kenapa Sasuke tega mengatakan itu padanya? Apa yang tadi pagi itu hanya mimpi?

Baru saja Sakura akan berlari pergi dari tempat itu namun sebuah tangan tan menahan pergalangannya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Duduklah, kau terlihat tampak tidak sehat?" Ah Sakura hampir saja melupakan keberadaan pemuda pirang itu.

Karena rasanya tidak baik menolak tawaran pemuda pirang itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu? Tadi pagi kita belum sempat berkenalan karena aku hampir telat, Aku Uzumaki Naruto semester 3 jurusan kedokteran, dan ini teman-temanku dari jurusan yang sama, Sasuke dan Karin." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu disertai cengiran lucu.

Sedang Sasuke tampak sibuk dengan gadgetnya, Karin sendiri hanya menatapnya acuh. Tipikal gadis yang tak bersahabat dengan orang baru yah,

"Aku Haruno Sakura, semester pertama kedokteran."

"Ah ternyata kau kohaiku."

Baru saja Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu namun Karin mendorong kursinya sedikit keras hingga membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Oke Sasuke kau sukses membuatku bosan." Kata gadis itu menopang pinggang.

Sasuke tampak memasukan ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Karin?" kata pemuda itu dengan nada lembut terdengar sama dengan nada yang ia pakai saat berbicara dengan Sakura tadi pagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa sakit di hatinya.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya ingin nongkrong dengan ke dua badut ini, lebih baik aku pulang."

Mendengar ucapan Karin barusan membuat emosi Sakura terpancing. Namun kikikan geli dari sampingnya, dari arah Naruto membuat gadis bersurai pink itu tertegun.

"Lihat Sasuke, kekasihmu mengatai kami badut." Kata pemuda pirang itu ditengah gelaknya. Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu santai dengan ucapan Karin yang jelas-jelas mengatai mereka.

"Naruto bukan badut, dia sahabatku Karin."

Cuma Naruto? Alis Sakura berkedut jadi dia badut disini?

"Terserahmulah, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Karin judes.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau ini benara-benar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, coba kau ajak dia nonton atau apalah."

Karin mendelik kearah Naruto yang baru saja bicara. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya, apa kalimat yang diucapkannya salah?

"Terkadang aku ingin selingkuh denganmu, Naruto-kun."

"Coba saja lakukan, aku akan menyembelimu."

"Kumohon Sasuke jangan bercanda dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu, kau membuat Karin-chan ketakutan." Lagi-lagi Naruto menahan tawanya, sepasang kekasih di hadapannya sekarang merupakan sumber hiburan baginya.

"Kau hanya ingin menyembelihku, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" ucapa Karin seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau yang ingin berselingkuh dengannya, bukan dia yang ingin berselingkuh denganmu."

"Oke kalian berdua hentikan itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi geli.

"Dan kau Sasuke bawa kekasihmu pergi dari sini, sebelum orang-orang mengira kita sedang menampilkan topeng monyet disini."

"APA?!"

Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Sasuke pun tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar erangan protes Karin.

"Aku menyesal ingin berselingkuh denganmu, Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !" teriakan Karin bahkan masih terdengar ketika mobil sport Sasuke membawa mereka pergi.

.

"Aduh maaf ya Haruno-san, kau jadi harus ikut menyaksikan adegan sepasang kekasih aneh tadi." Ucap Naruto yang kini menatapnya. Sakura terpaku dimata biru itu.

"Tidak apa, mereka cukup asyik."

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong apa kau mengenal Sasuke, kukira kau tadi ingin menyapanya, asal kau tahu si Teme itu agak pelupa, jadi jika kau punya sesuatu untuk diberitahu padanya, katakana saja padaku, biar aku yang menyampaikannya." Sakura dapat melihat bahwa pria didepannya adalah pria yang tulus. Ia yakin Sasuke bukanlah pelupa seperti yang dimaksudkan Naruto, pemuda dihadapannya hanya berusaha menjaga perasaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Uzumaki-kun karena telah menolongku tadi pagi."

"Ah tidak perlu sungkan, Haruno-san." Begitu rendah hati, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura sekarang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menemukan pria sebaik Naruto.

"Apakah kamu punya jam kuliah sore?"

"Tidak. Kuliahku selesai tadi pagi."

"Jika ingin, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, kuliahku juga telah selesai."

.

.

.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari area kampus.

"Di konoha distrik 1." Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, dihadapannya tersaji punggung Naruto yang tampak tegap. Posisi jok belakang yang tinggi membuat Sakura harus berpegangan pada pinggang Naruto ketika pemuda itu menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kau harus repot mengantarku begini." Sakura mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda lagi itu besok.

"Tidak, Aku tidak merasa direpotkan Sakura-san, lagi pula kekasihku tinggal di distrik yang sama denganmu, aku akan singgah sebentar, namanya Shion, apa kau mengenalnya…"

Selanjutnya ucapan Naruto tidak tercerna baik oleh Sakura, ketika pemuda itu mngucapkan kata 'kekasih'. Jadi dia sudah punya kekasih. Betapa bodohnya Sakura tentu ia punya. Pemuda setampan dan sebaik Naruto mana mungkin single.

Seolah duniahnya Runtuh. Tenaga Sakura terasa terkuras habis. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Semuanya serasa mendengung dan tak jelas. Lagi, dan lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan yang sama.

"Sakura-san, Sakura-san, apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan lepaskan peganganmu, kau bisah terjatuh." Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak dengan panic.

Karena terlalu focus dengan Sakura Naruto tidak sadar jika dihadapan mereka terdapat lubang yang cukup dalam. Walaupun laju motornya tidak terlalu kencang namun karena Naruto tidak berkonsentrasi, ban motor mereka pun terselip dilubang tersebut. Naruto jatuh terguling kearah pembatas jalan, sedangkan Sakuraterlempar kearah yang berlawanan, ketengah-tengah aspal.

Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat ini. Baru saja ia akan bangun Namun sebuah truk giling dari tikungan melaju kencang kearahnya.

Brukk. Ia merasa kan tulangnya yang remuk.

Terakhir yang ia dengar adalah jeritan Naruto.

.

.

.

END.

.

Sebenarnya fic ini masih panjang tapi seorang teman menyuruh saya menamatkan fic ini hari ini juga, pada akhirnya dengan super kebut saya menamatkan hari ini dengan ending yang wowww, sungguh saya berterima kasih padanya,,, :*

Kurasa ini adalah fic straight pertama dan terakhir saya, jadi buat minnasan tidak perlu khawatir untuk bertemu tulisan saya lagi di pair ini….

Sekali lg saya tidak memicu fanwar.. lihat, disini semua pair straight. Tapi ini Fic TRAGEDY, dan tragedy sesunguhnya adalah ketika sang tokoh utama is dead ….XD

Jadi so bye bye,,, repiw gak repiw, terserah XD


End file.
